


All That's Worth Anything

by bangchanbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of the members don't play a big role in this fic honestly, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Minho is confused, Slow Burn, Woojin is the best older brother, jisung is sad, minsung - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanbaby/pseuds/bangchanbaby
Summary: Minho was close friends with Woojin and his younger brother Jisung until Minho broke Jisung's heart in high school, and his friendship with Jisung ended abruptly. When Minho and Woojin return after graduating college, Jisung seems to be over everything and Minho hopes the two can patch up their friendship. But as time passes Minho struggles to see Jisung as just Woojin's little brother anymore and he wonders how much Jisung really has changed over the years.





	1. Welcome Home

Woojin and Minho finally arrived at Woojin’s old home in Seoul where his parents and younger brother still live. They had already visited Minho’s new apartment and Woojin’s new apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Chan. Chan decided to stay home while Woojin and Minho went to see Woojin’s parents and younger brother, Jisung.

Woojin and Minho had been best friends since 11th grade when Minho transferred to Woojin’s school. Minho had skipped a grade when he was younger so he was a year younger than the rest of his class. Woojin was always kind to Minho despite Minho being a year younger, so Minho stuck with Woojin. It wasn’t long before Minho was staying over at Woojin’s more and more, where Minho met Jisung.

Jisung attended the same high school as Woojin and Minho but he was a freshman and two years younger than Minho, so Minho really hadn’t seen him before meeting him at Woojin’s house. Minho remembers thinking that Jisung was adorable when they first met with puffy cheeks and bright eyes. He remembers Jisung always being happy and smiling. He was obviously very close with his older brother Woojin and he seemed to get along with Minho very well.

When Woojin and Minho graduated high school they both decided to attend college in Busan which was pretty far from their homes in Seoul. They both decided to rent an apartment together in Busan and they stayed together the entirety of their college lives. Woojin often came home during breaks and summer, but Minho usually didn’t come back to Seoul with him.

Woojin met Chan in his junior year of college and the two have been dating since. Woojin and Chan decided to rent their own apartment now that they graduated. Minho wasn’t upset about it. A lot of the time he had felt like a third wheel when Chan stayed over at their apartment anyway. Minho found a small two bedroom apartment that was affordable for him, and he was fine with it. He actually liked the idea of living alone even.

When Woojin and Minho got out of Minho’s car, Woojin’s parents were already waiting on them, along with Jisung. Woojin’s parents ran over to them and hugged Woojin before they turned to Minho. “Minho-yah, we haven’t seen you in forever! Why didn’t you come home with Woojin-ah?” “Ahh, I just had a lot of dance practice so I stayed at the college on breaks usually…” He replied.

“Well make sure you come over more often now, okay? You look so good with your pretty blonde hair. Come inside boys! We’ve already made food. Why didn’t you bring Chan with you, Woojin?” His mother asked hurriedly. “He was tired from moving, mom. He’ll come with me next time.” Woojin replied as he walked into the house.

Minho glanced at Jisung as Jisung was walking in. Jisung should be around 19 years old now if Minho was remembering correctly. Minho had seen photos of Jisung on Woojin’s instagram from the times he went home to Seoul, but the photos didn’t really do him justice. Jisung’s face was much slimmer than it was when he was in high school and he was a bit taller now - basically the same height as Minho. Jisung caught his gaze and gave Minho a small smile before walking inside.

* * *

“So Minho, what are you doing now?” Woojin’s father asked before he took another bite of food. “I got a job at a dance studio near here. I’m going to be an instructor there. I’m really excited for it.” Minho sing-songed. He really couldn’t believe that he got the job that he really wanted.

“Are you going to be okay living alone?” Woojin’s mother asked, and Minho laughed a bit. “Yes, I’m sure I’ll be fine. If not I might just have to give one of you a call.” Minho replied with a wink toward Woojin’s mother, and both Woojin’s mother and father laughed.

“Didn’t you ever find anyone when you were in college, Minho? Surely a young man as handsome as yourself could have found someone.” Minho cleared his throat a bit before answering. “I don’t know. I just didn’t really find anyone I was very interested in, that’s all.” “Well I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually.” Minho looked over at Jisung who was looking down at his bowl of food with an unreadable expression.

“I don’t know if Woojin told you, but our Jisungie decided to stay close to home. The music school he wanted to attend was close by so he decided to live at home. Maybe since he’s working on music and you’re a dancer, you could do something together sometime yeah?” Minho watched as Jisung raised his head and smiled awkwardly at his parents.

“Yeah, maybe we could do something together sometime.” Jisung replied with that same half-smile he gave Minho earlier, and Minho felt that it just didn’t look quite right on him.

* * *

After dinner Woojin was cleaning with his parents in the kitchen and Minho walked into the living room where Jisung was already sitting. Jisung looked up from his phone and put it away when he saw Minho.

As Minho sat down on the loveseat across from Jisung, he spoke up first. “So you decided to pursue music after all, huh?” to which Jisung nodded. “I’m glad that you stayed with it. I remember that you were always so good at it singing and producing.” “You’re good at singing as well, hyung.” Minho chuckled. “Will you let me hear some of the music you’ve made sometime, Jisung?” “Sure, as long as you show me one of your dances.” Jisung replied and his smile that followed felt genuine for the first time the entire night.

Minho looked at Jisung again and noted just how much he really had grown up. He still had the same baby face that he had when he was younger but his face was slimmer and Minho could see the toned muscles in his arms.

Almost all of Minho’s memories of Jisung were of himself, Jisung, and Woojin. The three of them were always together, usually playing video games in Woojin’s room. Jisung was a lot different than Woojin - he was goofier and was always making everyone laugh. But despite this, Minho always felt that Jisung was very wise for his age, and also incredibly talented. The three of them would often go to karaoke rooms together and Jisung was able to do it all - he seemed to really enjoy rapping, but he was such a soulful singer as well. Jisung could hit high notes that Minho could only dream of.

Minho heard a sound that he didn’t recognize and watched as Jisung pulled out his phone only to open his messenger. He quickly replied to the unknown person and looked over at Minho. “Well, hyung, it was really nice seeing you again. Two of my friends want to play games now so I’m going to go up to my room.” Jisung said with a wave and began to walk away when Minho spoke out again.

“Jisung, wait-” Minho watched as Jisung stopped quickly and turned around to look at him with expectant eyes. “Can I get your number? So I can reach you when I want to hear some of your music.” Minho said with a small smile, and he gauged Jisung’s reaction. Jisung looked at him for just a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah, of course hyung. Hand me your phone.” Jisung walked back over to Minho and the two exchanged phones. He watched as Jisung took a photo of himself before he added a contact into Minho’s phone.

Minho glanced at Jisung’s lockscreen before opening the phone. It was a phone of Jisung along with two other boys, both appearing to look around Jisung’s age. The three were in school uniforms and they all were smiling for the camera. Jisung looked so happy in the photo. Minho saved his number under “Minho-hyung” and gave the phone back to Jisung. He took a photo on Jisung’s phone to use as the contact photo as well. Jisung bowed slightly and waved before he left the room.

Minho pulled out his own phone and looked through his contacts until he came across “Han Jisung”. Minho couldn’t help but frown. He was always _Jisungie_ to Minho, and Jisung knew that. “Han Jisung” felt disconnected and awkward. Minho changed the display name in his phone before he went back into the kitchen to speak with Woojin.

Woojin’s parents had already left the kitchen when Minho walked in, and Woojin was at the sink washing the remainder of the dishes. “Need any help?” Minho asked, and Woojin shook his head. “No, I’m almost finished. What did you and Jisung talk about?”

“Not much. We talked about school and music. We exchanged phone numbers so he could show me some of the music he produced sometime.” Minho replied, and he heard Woojin hum softly in response.

“I’m glad that you two are talking to each other again. It was a little difficult before.” Woojin stated and Minho nodded even if Woojin wasn’t looking in his direction. “Yeah. It didn’t seem awkward or anything. He just talked to me like we had been friends all along. At least he doesn’t hate me anymore.” Woojin huffed and turned to look at Minho. “You and I both know that Jisung never _hated_ you. He was just going through a hard time and he didn’t know what to say to you. I guess he’s over it now.”

“I guess, but it sure _seemed_ like he hated me for a while. He avoided me like the plague. We went from talking almost every day to not talking for _years_.”

“That’s probably exactly why he couldn’t talk to you. Just try to look at it from his perspective, Minho. Imagine if you were in love with someone you talked to and hung out with daily and you finally confess your feelings only to be rejected. Would _you_ be comfortable with just pretending like it never happened?” Woojin stated, and Minho looked to the ground.

“I know, I know. I just wish that we could have stayed friends.” “Well it sounds like you’re friends again now. Personally I’m looking forward to us all hanging out again. The three of us always had so much fun together.”

Minho smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Do you want to do something together in a few days when we both get unpacked? Maybe we can all go to karaoke like we used to.” “Yeah. Do you want to ask Jisung or do you want me to?”

“I’ll text him about it later. He said he was going to play video games with his friends so there’s no need to ask him now.” Minho said, and Woojin nodded in response as he finished the last of the dishes in the sink. “Alright. We can go now if you’re ready. I’m tired so I’m sure you are too.”

* * *

Minho pulled out his phone later that night after he had gotten a few more boxes unpacked in  his apartment. He scrolled down his contact list until he found Jisung’s contact and started a new conversation.

 _Minho: Jisungie, are you still awake?_  
  
Minho watched as Jisung read the message almost immediately, and he got a reply within a minute.

 _Jisungie: Oh hi Minho-hyung. I’m still awake. What’s going on?_  
_  
Minho: Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to karaoke with me, Woojin, and Chan this weekend. Maybe the one we used to go to, remember?_

_Jisungie: Of course I remember. And yeah, that’s fine. Is it alright if I bring a few friends of mine along? A lot of the time we go to karaoke together so I’m sure they would enjoy it as well._

_Minho_ **_:_ ** _Oh um yeah that’s fine. We’ll all go this Saturday if that’s okay with you._

 _Jisungie:_ _That’s fine. I’ll let my friends know about it. Thanks for inviting me, hyung!_

Minho caught himself smiling as he read Jisung’s texts. It felt so good to have Jisung talking to him again. The two of them used to talk all the time. Most of the time Woojin was with them if they were hanging out together, but it didn’t stop the two of them from texting all throughout the day. Jisung was always so bright and happy to talk with Minho.

Maybe it was just that they hadn’t spoken properly in years, but Minho wanted to keep talking with him. He wanted to know what Jisung had been doing during the 4 years that they hadn’t been talking. He wanted to know how Jisung liked being in college, what his final high school years were like, what kind of friends had he made. He pulled up the conversation again.

_Minho: So, what are you up to tonight?_

Minho cringed as soon as he sent the message, thinking of how horribly awkward it looked. Nonetheless, he saw the “Read” notification and watched as Jisung typed a response.

_Jisungie: I’m working on some lyrics actually. I got an idea for a song today so I’ve been working since I finished playing games with my friends earlier._

_Minho: What are your friends’ names? I saw them on your lockscreen earlier._

_Jisungie: Yeah that’s Seungmin and Jeongin. I met them when I started college. They’re both around my age, but Jeongin is a little younger._

Minho smiled at his phone. He was really glad that Jisung had made good friends. He was always hanging around with Woojin and himself so Minho was a bit worried that he wouldn’t have friends to spend time with when the two of them went off to college.

_Minho: Yeah, college is a good place to find friends. Woojin and I made a few mutual friends like Chan and a guy named Changbin, and I made some really good friends in my dance classes. How do you like college?_

_Jisungie: It’s fine. I’m glad that I stayed home so I could help mom and dad out. It’s good that Woojin is back home now, even if he’s not living at home. I can tell mom and dad really missed him a lot when he was gone._

_Minho: Well he missed you guys a lot too. He was always so happy when he got to come home. I wish that I would have gotten to come home more like he did, honestly. But I had so much practising to do that I just stayed usually._

_Jisungie: Well it’s good that you’re both home now._

_Minho: I really do want to see some of your music sometime. Will you send me the song you’re writing when it’s done?_

_Jisungie: I don’t think I can send you this one, but I can send you something else, sure. I’m actually going to go ahead and go to bed though, okay? I’ll see you on saturday, hyung._

_Minho: Oh yeah okay. Goodnight Jisungie. Sweet dreams~_

_Jisungie: Goodnight, Minho-hyung. :)_


	2. Smile Like You Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with some angst and backstory, but not all angst! I hope this chapter is enjoyable. ^^

_Minho was surprised at first when Woojin told him that he had overheard a conversation between Jisung and one of his friends late one night when Woojin was walking past Jisung’s room. Woojin wasn’t sure who Jisung was talking about at first because he never used Minho’s name, but he was quite clearly talking about “his older brother’s best friend”. Woojin had told Minho that Jisung talked about having a crush on him for quite some time and that he was worried because Woojin and Minho would be graduating soon. Jisung could be heard debating the pros and cons of confessing to Minho, and Woojin never heard him say specifically that he would._

 

_“I’m not telling you this to embarrass Jisung or anything. I’m just telling you that he might actually confess to you.” Woojin had stated, his lips slightly scrunched together slightly. Minho wasn’t sure what to think. He hadn’t ever really thought of Jisung that way. Jisung was Woojin’s little brother and he was 15. Minho was 17 and he was going to be graduating high school in just 3 months. Sure, the two of them got along well, but the thought of him dating a 15 year old just made him feel...uncomfortable._

 

_“Are you sure he was talking about me?” is all he asked, and Woojin frowned at him. “He was talking about you man. He was talking about his older brother’s friend that stays over a lot and texts him a lot.” Minho couldn’t help but let out a sigh in response._

 

_“So… what are you going to do?” Woojin asked, and Minho could tell he seemed uncomfortable as well. Of course he wouldn’t want his 17 year old friend dating his 15 year old brother._

 

_“Maybe I could just avoid him for the next three months so he doesn’t have the chance to ask?” Minho asked and laughed aloud after, but he knew that wasn’t going to work. Woojin just stared back at him. “Jin I’ve never even thought about this before. He’s a friend of mine, yeah, but two years is a big difference at our age and you and I will be going to college soon. Of course I’ll have to say no. But…” he trailed off. “It’s going to hurt him a lot.” Woojin stated like he could read Minho’s mind._

 

_“I’m just surprised I didn’t notice. We talk all the time.” Minho said and he couldn’t stop frowning. He really does like Jisung, just not like that. Jisung was cute but he was cute in sort of a childish way. He was small and skinny and babyfaced. It made Minho want to ruffle his hair and take care of him, not kiss him._

 

_“I’m not saying that he’ll confess to you for sure,  but if he does...just go easy on him, okay?” Minho could hear that Woojin was worried. “Well yeah, you don’t actually think I’d hurt him on purpose do you?” He scoffed and Woojin said “I know, I know, I’m just...” “Worried about your brother. I get it.”_

 

_The two were quiet before Woojin finally spoke up again. “Let’s just not worry about it, okay? He might not even say anything.” “You’re right. Hopefully he just doesn’t say anything.”_

* * *

_It really did seem like Jisung_ wasn’t _going to say anything. Minho didn’t go out of his way necessarily to avoid Jisung, but he tried to avoid being alone with him as much as possible. There were a few times when Jisung asked Minho to meet him somewhere but Minho came up with good excuses why he couldn’t come, or at times had Woojin accompany him._

 

_That is, until April when Woojin’s birthday came around. Minho attended two parties thrown for the older boy - one that some friends from school threw and one that was really Woojin’s parents, Jisung, and Minho. His parents made Woojin’s favorite foods for dinner and they had a small cake. Afterward they talked at the dining table for a bit before Woojin and Minho went outside on the balcony._

 

_“Happy birthday, hyung.” Minho said with a smile, and Woojin threw an arm around Minho’s waist. “Thanks, Min. It’s hard to believe that we’re graduating in a month, huh?”  He replied, pulling Minho a bit closer to him._

 

_“Yeah… I’m glad that we’re going together though. I think if I didn’t have you with me, I’d be really worried about going so far away. I don’t know if I could do it.”_

 

_“We’ve already got our dorm together for freshman year, but the school policy says we can live off campus starting sophomore year, so maybe we can find an apartment-”_

 

_“Hyung, mom and dad were asking for you.” Both Minho and Woojin snapped their heads around to see Jisung standing in the doorway to the balcony. It looked to Minho like he was frowning for some reason, despite being happy and cheerful earlier during the dinner they had._

 

_Minho moved away from Woojin and Woojin removed his arm from the other’s waist. “Do you know what they wanted?” He asked, and Jisung shook his head. “Alright.”  Woojin looked over at Minho before walking inside the house. “I’ll be back out whenever I’m done Min.”_

 

_Minho watched as Woojin walked into the home and waited to see if Jisung was going to follow him, but he didn’t. He stepped out onto the balcony to stand beside Minho, but not quite as close as him and Woojin were standing from one another._

 

_Minho felt his heart beat a bit faster than normal. This is the first time he’s actually been alone with Jisung since one month ago when Woojin told him about the conversation he had overheard._

 

_“Did you have fun tonight, Jisungie?” Minho asked, hoping to keep Jisung occupied until Woojin returned. “I did. I’m glad that we all got together since we won’t be able to soon when you and Woojin go off to college.” Minho turned to Jisung and closed his eyes as he smiled at him. “You’re right. I feel really close to all of you. Your parents have always taken good care of me. And you and Woojin are such good friends to me.”  Minho opened his eyes to see Jisung staring at him with an unreadable expression._

 

_“Minho-hyung, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Jisung was looking down at his feet as he said it. Minho looked down as well and noticed Jisung playing with the hem of his shirt. He was nervous._

 

_“Oh. Yeah Jisung, of course. What do you want to talk about?” He hoped he didn’t sound as anxious as he felt. He almost wishes that Woojin hadn’t told him anything because he’s pretty sure this is the exact moment he’s been stressing about for a month now._

 

_Jisung looks straight at him this time. “I haven’t really done this before so I’m just going to come out and say it. I really, really like you hyung. I have since… since I met you practically, since you started staying at our house all the time. And I like being friends with you because you’re so smart and so nice to me. You always make me laugh and smile. It always makes me so happy when we get to hang out together or even if you just send me a goodnight text. And of course I think you’re really handsome as well. Like the most handsome guy I’ve ever even met maybe. I really wasn’t sure whether or not I should tell you this, but I didn’t want to miss my chance since I know you’re leaving soon. I just… I wanted to tell you how I felt.”_

 

_Minho stood and listened to every word Jisung said. He had been nervous but he thought he was at least prepared if it did happen. But he was absolutely not prepared to hear Jisung saying these things to him with a wavering voice. Jisung’s voice had trailed off near the end, almost to a whisper, and Minho felt like the air around him had gotten heavier all the sudden. Everything that he thought he was going to say was gone from his head and all that he could think of was how badly hurt Jisung was going to be._

 

_Jisung was looking at him with wide eyes and Minho could tell he was breathing a bit quicker than normal. Minho swallowed audibly and tried to make words come out of his mouth._

 

_“Jisung, I- I really don’t know what to say. I’m…” Minho started, and he heard Jisung breathe in heavily._

 

_“Hyung, I really think that you should give me a chance. I’m not telling you this because I just have a crush on you. I feel like I really do love you.” Minho’s eyes widened, but Jisung kept talking._

 

_"If you want, we can start with just a date. I know I don't have a lot of money or anything because I'm 15 but I saved up some, so I can take you somewhere. We've went to eat together before so it would be kind of like that."_

 

_Jisung was still staring but he had a small smile on his face, and Minho wanted to smile back but he knew it would be inappropriate. He didn't want to lead Jisung on. The more that Jisung put himself out there, the more hurt he would be._

 

_"Jisung, you know that I love talking with you and spending time with you, I really do. But I can't date you. I'm really sorry." Minho watched as Jisung's face dropped._

 

_"Can you tell me why?" It was almost a whisper, but Minho heard him._

 

_"Because… Woojin and I are leaving for college soon and I'll be hours away. And because I'm too much older than you… And because-"_

 

_"Hyung you're only two years older than me. It's really not that much. And I know that it would be difficult because of the distance but I'll still get to see you on breaks and I can move to Busan  where you are when I'm done with high school." Jisung interrupted him in a rush._

 

_Minho frowned as he listened to Jisung. He felt sorry and he wished that it were as simple as Jisung was making it out to be._

 

_"I know that, for you, dating someone two years older may not seem like much. But at this age - for me at least - I really don't feel comfortable with it. If we were older it probably wouldn't bother me as much, but as it is right now… I just don't see you that way. You're Woojin's little brother. I don't think he would be comfortable with it either. I really am sorry, Jisung. I think that you'll meet someone really nice and you’ll be happy with him, but that person isn’t me."_

 

_Jisung's lips scrunched together and he turned away as Minho finished talking._

 

_"Okay… I get it. I won't bother you about it anymore." Minho could hear that Jisung was trying to keep himself from crying as he talked. Hell, he felt like crying himself at this point._

 

_Jisung didn't say anything more as he opened the glad sliding door and walked inside. He saw Jisung pass Woojin and Woojin was staring wide eyed at him. It looked like Woojin tried to speak with him but he kept walking._

 

_Minho caught Woojin's gaze and he turned around again to look off the balcony as Woojin opened the door and joined him outside._

 

_"Did he…?" Woojin trailed off. Minho nodded his head. "I really thought that it wouldn't be so bad if he asked. I thought he wouldn't take it so hard. He told me he loves me, hyung. What was I supposed to do?" Minho struggled to get the words out of his mouth again._

 

_Woojin threw an arm around Minho's shoulder and pulled him closer. It was only then that Minho allowed himself to cry. Turning down anyone like that would have made him feel terrible, but it was Jisung._

 

_"Shouldn't you be giving him support right now and not me?" he asked. "I think what Jisung wants is to be alone right now. He'll be okay."_

* * *

  _Minho wasn't sure what to expect after that. He expected things to be awkward, but he didn't expect Jisung to just… not talk to him at all. He saw Jisung around the school occasionally but he didn't want to be the one to talk first. Most of the time Jisung would avoid his gaze and keep walking. He didn't get any more texts either._

 

_After Minho and Woojin graduated and moved to Busan, he only saw photos of Jisung on Woojin's Instagram or when he occasionally spied on Jisung's Instagram. Woojin asked if he wanted to attend Jisung's high school graduation but he didn't go. It was obvious that Jisung was avoiding him, and he didn't want to ruin their family time. And when school breaks occurred, he occasionally went home to see his parents but he didn't go with Woojin. He figured Jisung would message him if he wanted to talk, but he never did. He would usually ask Woojin about Jisung when Woojin would return to Busan after visiting home, and Woojin would smile and say that he’s fine._

* * *

Minho wasn’t really expecting _this_ many people in the karaoke room when he originally made plans with Woojin. He met Woojin and Chan there first, and the three of them waited for Jisung to arrive with his two friends. His two friends bowed to the three older boys upon meeting them. Jisung laughed and hit one of them on the shoulder slightly. “It’s just my older brother and his boyfriend and our friend. It’s no big deal.” “Just because you’re disrespectful to your elders doesn’t mean we’re going to be, Ji.” one of them responded. Jisung scoffed back at him. 

 

“These are my friends Jeongin and Seungmin. We go here a lot so I wanted to invite them as well.” Woojin smiled at both of them. “Jisung has told me about both of you. Of course it’s okay.” 

 

The three oldest of the group insisted on buying food and drinks for the younger boys as they rented one of the rooms. They made sure to rent a larger room to accommodate everyone well. Luckily everyone seemed to become comfortable around each other quickly so grouping up to sing was easily. It was interesting to see the differences in everyone’s music styles. Seungmin and Chan both seemed to enjoy English music a lot. Minho knew that Chan was born in Australia and lived there until he was a teenager, but he had also found out that Seungmin had lived in the United States for a short period of time and he learned a bit of English while he was there. 

 

Jisung seemed to enjoy pop music a lot, just like Minho remembered. As Minho listened to him sing along to some English pop song, he again reminisced about when the three of them - just him, Woojin, and Jisung - used to come to this same karaoke place and sing together for hours. Jisung’s was always great at singing, but his voice had matured so much since then. His voice was so much more stable now and deeper than before. Minho really did feel glad that he kept pursuing music because he was just so good at it.

 

Minho watched as Jisung swayed softly to the slower song he was now singing with Seungmin and Jeongin. Jisung looked over at the other two boys and they all smiled and laughed with each other. “This is so cringey! Seungmin-hyung why did you pick this song?” Jeongin yelled over the music which prompted Seungmin and Jisung to laugh even harder. Minho couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jisung interact with his own friends. It had been a long time since he saw Jisung so happy and comfortable. He couldn’t help but feel a pain in his chest though, as he looked on. Jisung used to smile at _him_ like that, before everything that happened. Minho couldn’t help but feel a bit of envy for Jisung’s friends who Jisung felt so carefree around. He got the impression that, even though Jisung was friendly toward him, he was still guarded around Minho. Not that Minho could blame him. 

 

After that, Jisung sang a song on his own and even rapped the parts. Minho forgot how good Jisung was at rapping as well. He always seemed to enjoy it more than singing. Minho clearly wasn’t the only one impressed because, after he sat back down, Chan was already talking to him about the song. “I can’t believe Woojinnie never told me how good you could rap. The three of us have a friend from college named Changbin. I actually used to make songs with him and we did mostly rapping. He said he would like to come to Seoul at some point. You should hang out with us when he does. I bet he would be really impressed by you too.” Minho watched as Jisung started to blush and he lowered his head. Woojin smiled at the two of them, seemingly happy that his brother and boyfriend got along so well. 

* * *

Woojin allowed Chan to pick the next song and of course he picked a love song for the two of them to sing together, but it was one of Minho’s favorites. He had picked “Promise” by 2PM which was one of Minho’s favorite groups. Minho had heard Woojin and Chan sing together before and they complimented each other so well. They complimented each other well in basically every way, honestly. 

 

They finished the song and received a good score - of course - mainly due to Woojin hitting some serious high notes. Both Jisung and Woojin both were able to sing so well. As they sat down, Minho saw Jisung give them a look of fake-disgust. “You two are gross. Get a room.” “We already have one, Jisungie.” Woojin replied as he stuck his tongue out playfully and threw an arm around Chan. 

 

“Are you seeing anyone, Jisungie?” Chan asked, and Minho couldn’t help how quickly his head turned to see Jisung’s reaction. Jisung raised his head but shook it softly. “No, I’m not.” 

 

“Oh? Do you have someone that you like then at least?” Chan prodded further, and Minho thought that Jisung looked a bit uncomfortable by the question but he answered nonetheless. 

 

“There is someone I like, but he was dating another person until recently and the guy he was dating is like...much better looking that I am. I don’t really think I can compete with him.” Jisung’s lips were scrunched together and Minho felt upset that Jisung didn’t have more self-confidence. 

 

Before he could say anything, however, he was beaten out by Woojin. “Jisung! Don’t say things like that. First of all, it really doesn’t matter how good looking or nice the person he dated before is because he’s not dating that person now, right?” Jisung shook his head slowly. 

 

“Exactly. You don’t need to compare yourself to another person that whoever this guy is dated. People date and they break up. Chan was actually dating this girl when I met him. When I met the both of them, I remember thinking that she was nice and yeah, she was really pretty too. But they broke up and Chan and I got together eventually after that. Not right away, but eventually. That’s just how things go.” Woojin explained, and Chan nodded. 

 

“And honestly, for the longest time after I met you and Minho, I thought you two were dating. Or _at least_ fucking.” Chan stated and Minho couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You don’t even _know_ how often we’ve been told this” Minho deadpanned. 

 

“I know it now, but I mean… you two were always together. And you were so close all the time. Woojin always had his arm around you or you two would be holding hands. And of course you guys lived together all throughout college as well. It was a fair assumption, really.” Chan explained, and Woojin just shrugged his shoulders in response. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. But it has never been like that with me and Minho. _Especially_ not the fucking part. Never has happened, will never happen.” Woojin looked at Minho and both of them laughed. 

 

Minho thought back to what Jisung said, however. If he likes someone who was in a relationship recently, that must mean that Jisung really is over him now. Minho wasn’t in a relationship at all throughout college. He did partake in the occasional hook-up but he never really took any relationship beyond that. He wasn’t lying when he said he just never found anyone he was interested in being in a serious relationship with. 

 

If Jisung was actually over him, Minho was happy for him. Minho did wonder what kind of person could get Jisung to be interested, but he didn’t want to question Jisung even further. Jisung may not be comfortable getting those kinds of questions from Minho anyway. So Minho decided to encourage JIsung instead. “Jisungie, I think that you should give that person a chance. You may not see it but honestly you’re really good looking yourself. That person that you like might feel the same way that you do. Maybe they’re afraid to ask you out as well.” Minho stated and Jisung looked straight at him. Jisung’s eyes widened slightly, but he smiled back when he noticed that Minho was smiling at him. 

 

Minho got out of his seat once more because he thought of one more song that he wanted to sing - and dance to, for that matter - before they left. He picked one of his favorite girl group songs and danced his heart out. He had practiced this one so many times that he knew every word and every step. When he sat back on the couch on the side of the room, he noticed Jisung’s eyes on him. 

 

“You’re really good at dancing, hyung. You must really like that song…” he trailed off, and Minho laughed a bit. “Yeah, I’ve always liked that one. We actually practice it a lot at the studio I work at. You like dancing too, right Jisungie?” Jisung nodded. 

 

“Why don’t you stop by for a class sometime? You might really like it.” Jisung’s eyes widened a bit. “Does it cost a lot?” He asked, and Minho shook his head. “Normally it would cost a bit, but since you’re a friend of mine I’ll keep you in my class and you won’t have to pay for it. I’ll text you and we can work out what days are best for you, okay?” JIsung nodded his head and smiled at Minho. It was the same smile that he used to get when they were both a lot younger, and as they were leaving Minho thought that maybe there really was a chance that him and Jisung could be friends like they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading. I wanted to put the backstory in so nobody was confused about anything. I'm also working on another work in progress that's a non-au Minchan if anyone is interested in that! I'll try to update both of them around the same time to keep them both going. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment because, just like every other author, I love me some comments. Also, you can find me on tumblr at @bangchanbaby as well if you wanna talk there! 
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
